Worthless?
by bowsie22
Summary: Logan goes a bit overboard when ordered to lose weight. Slash. Kendall/Logan and James/Carlos.


**Summary:** Logan goes a bit overboard when ordered to lose weight.  
**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. This is fiction  
**Warnings:** Swearing, slash, mentions eating disorders.  
**Pairings:** Kendall/Logan, James/Carlos

**Worthless?**

Logan pushed his dinner around the plate. He wasn't eating much anymore. Everyone had noticed it. Kendall was worried for his lover. Logan was different. He was withdrawn, very quite and wouldn't let Kendall touch him anymore. And it was annoying the larger boy. He had to deal with James and Carlos all over eachother. They were a very touchy feely couple. Logan and Kendall used to be touchy feely. He watched as his lover left the table, his food barely touched. Kendall turned to his friends.

"Something is wrong with Logan."

"We've noticed it as well. But what can we do?"

"We could try talking to them."

"That won't work. You know that Logan hates to load other people with his problems. He won't talk to us."

"Carlos. That made sense."

"Aw. Thanks baby."

Kendall looked at his plate as Jame and Carlos started making out.

"Guys! Not at the dinner table."

"Sorry Kendall. James, let's go to our room."

James led the smaller man into their room, locking the door behind them. Kendall sighed.

"Guess I'm cleaning up."

* * *

Logan locked the bathroom door behind him, muffling his sobs. He hated this. He hated not eating, he hated the looks he got from his friends and he hated feeling so worthless and ugly. He wanted to stop but he couldn't. Gustavo told him to drop at least 20 pounds and Logan had only lost 15. He weighed less than a hundred pounds, but Gustavo insisted.

_Flashback_  
Logan had tried everything to lose weight, but nothing worked. Eventually, at a photo shoot, he'd heard some of the female models talking about throwing up after a meal. He knew what that was. Bulimia. And he knew it was an illness. But, he needed to lose weight. And fast.

"Logan, we need to talk. Look, you're not as built as the other dogs, I'm sure you've noticed."

Gustavo was right. While the other boys had muscles after years of hockey, Logan didn't. He was smarter than them, but he knew he was physically weaker. That's why it was so easy for Kendall to hold him down.

"In fact, you're kind of pudgy."

Pudgy! Logan was many things. He was lithe, thin, small. He was not pudgy!

"Lose, say, 20 pounds and you'll be fine."

"And if I don't."

"Then you'll be replaced. You need to be perfect Logan. And you are far fom perfect."

End Flashback

* * *

An hour later, Kendall finally collapsed onto his bed. Logan was already asleep. It had been a long day. He stood up and quickly stripped down to his boxers, before slipping under the covers beside Logan. He wrapped his arms around the smaller mans waist. Kendall frowned. He could feel bones. He moved his hands up and discovered that he could count Logan's ribs. This wasn't right. He decided to talk to Logan in the morning.

* * *

The next morning, Kendall called a band meeting in the living room. He examined his bandmates. Carlos was smiling at James, a hickey on his neck. James was half asleep on the arm rest of the couch. And Logan. Logan was pale and practically skeletal. Kendall took a deep breath. It was time to fix this.

"Ok, we are here for one reason. Logan, we know something is wrong with you."

The smaller boy looked at his friends, who all had concern in their eyes. He tried to bluff his way out of it.

"I'm just tired, that's all."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"James is right Logan. Even I've noticed it."

Carlos had noticed? That was bad if Carlos noticed it. Kendall knelt in front of his boyfriend and gripped Logan's hands in his.

"Last night, when I wrapped my arms around you, I felst how tiny you were. Samller than usual and I'm scared Logan. I don't wat you to waste away. We need you Logan. I need you. Please, talk to us. Let us help you."

Logan looked aound at his friends. Carlos and James looked upset, while Kendall? Kendall had tears in his eyes. All they wanted to do was help. And Logan needed help. He knew he did. He launched himself into Kendall's arms and trough his sobs, told them the entire story. What Gustavo said, what the models said, what he'd been doing. His three friends felt themselves getting angrier as the story continued, but decided to hold it in for now. Now, they had to help Logan.

* * *

Kendall watched Logan sleep, a small smile on his face. Now they knew what was wrong they could fix it. It wouldn't be easy, but they would be behind Logan all te way. He needed his friends now. Tomorrow they were going to see a specialist and then they were going to see Gustvo. And they were bringing their hockey sticks. He pulled Logan closer to him and closed his eyes. Everything would be fine. When t he four of them worked together, they could conquer the earth. Kendall knew it wouldn't be easy, but it would be worth it to see Logan happy and healthy again. Kendall fell asleep with that thought running through his head.

Logan was worth it.

* * *

**A/N** Done. R&R please. My first BTR story, so sorry if they are OOC.


End file.
